


The Universe’s Promise

by kaythepoet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, NSFW, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaythepoet/pseuds/kaythepoet
Summary: All the Paladins must return to Earth. Throughout this journey, Keith admits to himself and Shiro to having feelings for Lance. They visit Earth and Lance also discovers his feelings for Keith. They both slowly start to fall in love. When they do, the universe is happy.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a professional writer. I apologize if this isn’t edited and there’s bad spelling, grammar, punctuation. I try my best. Hope you enjoy! :)

Keith had been pining over Lance for a while now. Ever since Lance and Keith had that conversation in the bedroom, Keith couldn't get his mind off of Lance. When Keith left to join the Blade of Marmora, Keith felt an empty space in his heart. He missed Lance's cheesy jokes and Lance's bickering with him. Although Keith never had the guts to admit it out loud, he thought Lance was the most prettiest boy in the world.

 

When Keith had finally arrived to the castle, the first person to notice him was Lance. Keith felt warm and happy inside but, he tried to ignore Lance. It wasn't his original intention but, there was more important things on the line that charting with Lance.

 

Keith had explained to the team what Romelle had found out about Lotor's true intentions.

 

But fast forward to the present.

 

The whole team was now heading to Earth. Keith knew that out of the whole team, Lance was the most excited about going to Earth. Even if Lance didn't show it, Keith knew Lance all to well.

 

They had all gotten into their appropriate lions, Keith taking Shiro and his mother in his lion and Allura taking Coran and Romelle into her's. Since there was no longer a ship they could use to wormhole, they had to travel in real time all the way to Earth. Coran had stated many times that the travel to Earth wouldn't be a short one, nor an easy one.

 

"I have sent all of you guys coordinates to Earth. I chose the simplest path but, it will still a while to reach our solar system. We're approximately three light years away from Earth." Pidge said. "What?! We'll be dead by the time we arrive at Earth!" Lance yelled into the mic. "Calm down." Keith said.

 

"Here's the plan. We are not going to take three light years to get to Earth. I have sent a code which all of you need to input into your lions. It will make the process way faster, only taking maybe about two weeks? Don't quote me on that." Pidge stated, keyboard clicks in the background. Keith sighed. "That's good enough." Allura responded.

 

Keith had noticed that there was something a little bit off about Lance when he had arrived. Lance looked a little... upset? That's the best way that Keith could describe it. Since he had arrived, he had wanted to ask Lance if everything was okay but, he couldn't get himself to. Not to mention that again, there were more important things at hand.

 

All the paladins typed the code into their lions' system to start the speeding up process. "Pidge, is there any chance that we can build up enough energy and maybe even quintessence to form a wormhole?" Allura asked. "There is. But, with the amount of energy and quintessence we have at the moment, we would only be able to form one the size of a grain of sand. That's absolutely not big enough to fit a person, far worse, robotic lions." Pidge replied.

 

"What are we going to do for a whole two weeks? Just float around in space till we make it to Earth?" Hunk whined. "That's exactly what's going to be happening." Coran replied from Allura's lion. Hunk and Lance groaned in sync. "Hey, look at the bright side. At least we have some time to talk about what Earth is like. So, what's it like?" Allura asked. Lance immediately sat up, ready to share how wonderful Earth was, until Shiro interrupted him.

 

"Is that a Galra ship?" Shiro questioned, almost yelling. All the paladins turned over to their screen. "Holy cow! That is a Galra ship!" Lance screeched. "Calm down guys!" Keith commanded. "Pidge, send input code for cloaking device on all five lions." Keith ordered. Pidge began rapidly clicking. "Error!" Her screen said and displayed a huge red screen. Pidge sighed but continued typing and clicking all sorts of buttons that the other's couldn't understand.

 

"Hunk! A little help!" Pidge yelled. Pidge displayed her screen onto Hunk's screen so Hunk could help her. Hunk stared at the screen, examining everything. Hunk huffed and began clicking his keyboard, entering codes and numbers. The rest of the team was in panic.

 

"Keith, what's happening?" Krolia asked. Keith swallowed. "Just keep Shiro calm." Keith replied. Krolia crouched down to comfort Shiro, who was having a PTSD episode. "Ah, ha!" Pidge and Hunk both shouted. "What? Is the cloak activated?" Allura quizzed in panic. "Yup! We're all good!" Pidge assured. The whole team sighed in relief. They flew past the Galra ship which had surprisingly not noticed them yet.

 

"This should cover us for a while till we are out of the ship's line of vision. For now, just relax until we're safe." Hunk said, laying back in his chair. The rest of the paladins did the same. Keith walked to Shiro to make sure he was okay. "Everything is fine Shiro. We're safe now. Don't worry." Keith soothed has and held his hand. "Thank you Keith." Shiro whispered. Keith stood up and walked back to his chair.

 

"So, as I was saying. Earth is an amazing place. There's huge bodies of water and water even falls from the sky! It's called rain. We also have soft ice that falls from the sky. It's called snow. Earth is so pretty. When our solar system's star, our Sun, sets on Earth, the sky looks gorgeous. The sky looks like it's painted by God himself with beautiful oranges and pinks." Lance described, a big smile on his face. "The best part about Earth is... my mother's beautiful smile and warm hugs. Her delicious foods and the sound of my siblings yelling and running." Lance continued.

 

"It sounds like Earth is beautiful." Allura praised. Lance smiled even bigger. "Trust me it is!" Hunk assured. "So, the reason we're heading to Earth is because the Galra is heading there right? They have ships so can't they just wormhole there." Keith questioned. "They do have ships the only difference is that they do not have our dear friend Allura to transmit her essence into the ship's power to power a wormhole. They have Haggar but, since it's a Galra ship and not an Altean ship, the power wouldn't be comparable. A Galra does not have the ability to transmit their energy nor essence into space shortcuts also known as, wormholes." Pidge explained.

 

"Makes sense." Keith replied. "So, do you think they'll make it there before us?" Allura asked. "Hold up! Didn't Pidge say that we would take three light years?! The only reason it's taking two weeks for us is because Pidge and Hunk exist!" Lance challenged. "No. The Galra race isn't stupid. They know how to speed up their ships and shorten the distance between them and their destination. What we should really be worrying about is whether they'll make it before us." Pidge answered.

 

"That's true. We don't know what technology their working with and how advanced their ships may be. We're just going to have to pray that the universe will protect your dear planet." Coran added. Lance swallowed nervously. The last thing Lance wanted was to go to Earth and find that the Galra have either enslaved the humans there or even worse, obliterated the planet. Lance felt his heart ache at the thought. He couldn't image finding out his family and friends were dead. He would go insane.

 

"Let's not focus on the negative!" Hunk suggested, nervously. "Right." Keith said. "So, are we just going to float around in space for the remainder of the time? That sounds boring." Lance complained. "It's either that or Earth will get invaded and even possibly destroyed." Coran replied. Lance sighed.


	2. II

**Two Weeks Later**

 

All the paladins were asleep. Except for Lance. He'd been dying to see his beautiful home planet. Lance watched his screen carefully. Around three nights ago, they had entered the Milky Way Galaxy and last night, they had entered their solar system. Now, they were resting, waiting to reach the moon at the very least. From then, it should only take a few hours.

 

Lance began to see the beautiful blue planet, dotted with green and white. Around it, he saw the gorgeous white sphere that lit up the nights on Earth. It was, the moon. Lance turned on his mic, "Guys! Wake up! We're near Earth! We're near the moon!"

 

Keith was the first to hear him, then the rest of the paladins woke up too. "Huh?" Hunk groaned into his speaker. "We're here!" Lance thrilled. All of them sat up, turning on their screens to see if it was true. It was. In the distance, they saw the big blue orb. Excitement rushed through all of their bodies. "Yay!" Hunk yelled, clapping his hands furiously. The rest followed. Allura stared at her screen in awe. She couldn't believe that someone in the far Galaxies, existed a planet so blue because it was made up of water. In Altea, they brought water from far away planets because Altea didn't have enough water.

 

"Wow... it's beautiful..." Allura marveled. Coran stared at the blue orb too, also in awe. "Allura. Can you believe this?" Coran asked. "No, I cannot. It's amazing." Allura responded. "How much more time till we land on Earth?" Keith asked. Pidge began clicking her screen. "It should take about two hours to land in Arizona, right at the Garrison." Pidge answered. "Okay, question. We are piloting these huge robotic lions so, how are we going to hide them?" Hunk asked, sweating nervously. "Uh." Pidge hesitated.

 

"Don't tell me that we're landing huge lion robots into a desert." Keith commented. "No. I'll have to figure out what we'll do about this. I only have two hours to think and I happen to be the only one doing the thinking so, give me a break." Pidge answered, annoyed at Keith. "I have an idea!" Lance expressed. "What is it?" Keith asked. "Well, we obviously can't land these huge robo beasts onto Earth so, why not make a quick stop at the moon and land them there. Then, we can take Pidge's lion, who has cloaking abilities and land it in the Arizona dessert." Lance suggested.

 

"Wow. That actually isn't a stupid idea." Allura commented. Lance laughed a little but, deep down it hurt. What hurt? It hurt that the team thought that Lance only sputtered stupid nonsense that could put them in danger. It hurt that they thought he was the dumbest person on the team. Lance was sure they didn't mean to do it intentionally but, more as humor but, Lance didn't want to be the joke of the team. Hunk and Pidge giggled at Allura's remark which made Lance more upset.

 

Now Keith. Keith wasn't laughing because he didn't find it humorous. In fact, Keith found it offensive that they saw Lance as the dumbass of the team. He wanted badly to say something but, he knew Lance would be confused as to why he was defending him and standing up for him so, Keith kept quiet. "For a second, I thought Lance was going to say some bullshit that would've gotten us killed. Good plan though. I'll send coordinates to your lions for the moon." Pidge commented, laughter in her voice. Lance's heart ached.

 

He didn't comment. Nor did Keith. They both stayed silent. "Anyways, so, as soon as we land on the moon, we leave the red lion, blue lion, black lion, and yellow lion there, right?" Keith asked. "Mhm." Pidge conformed. "Got it." Keith replied. They all flew towards the moon. It only took a matter of minutes for them to land their lions there. All of them exited their lions and gathered in a circle.

 

Allura decided to speak first. "It seems as if the Galra hasn't arrived to your planet yet. That's great. Although, we have no exact time of when they may arrive and possibly attack. We have to stay alert." Allura stated. They all nodded in agreement. "Great. Now, let's all get into the green lion and head to home." Pidge said, smiling. They all walked into the green lion. Pidge took a seat as she was the pilot of the whole flight now. The rest of the team sat on the floor. "I haven't been to Earth in such a long time. It's going to be amazing!" Krolia said, excitement in her voice. "Heh." Keith chuckled.

 

Krolia and Shiro sat next to each other, talking about Earth and their time in space. Hunk sat on the floor next to Pidge. Romelle, Allura, and Coran all sat in a circle with each other. That left Keith and Lance. There wasn't anymore room to sit next to his brother or mother so, he also sat in the far back with Lance. He felt nervous, which he shouldn't be because well, it was just Lance. "Guess you decided to sit with me mullet." Lance teased. "Oh shut it. There's no more room next to Shiro." Keith spat back.

 

"Anyways. You ready to go back to live in your shack? Pfft." Lance continued to tease. "Yeah, sure." Keith replied back. "I know this is kind of uh... sudden but, are you good? Like, you seem sad." Keith quizzed. Lance hesitated, shocked by the fact that out of everyone on the team, Keith had been the only one to notice and be genuinely concerned. "I... well, if I have to be honest, no I'm not fine." Lance mumbled. Keith knew something was up. "Well, as a paladin of Voltron, your leader, and also your... friend, if you ever want to talk about, you can." Keith whispered, smiling warmly.

 

"Uh... well... it's really dumb so, I don't know if you're going to laugh and make fun of me like the rest of the team." Lance replied, choking back tears. "Why would I laugh? If you trust me enough to talk about your feelings, then I would never. You've opened up to me once, you can do again." Keith cheered him on, trying to make him comfortable. "Well... it's just that, while you were gone, I felt so lonely. Like, Hunk and Pidge began hanging with Matt, Allura and Lotor become close to the point where they were in love with each other so deeply and passionately. Then, there clone Shiro who just... completely hated me. I felt so alone. I was so heartbroken by Allura. I get that Allura and Lotor aren't together anymore but, she's also going through a heartbreak and the best thing I can do is well, be there for her. No one was there for me but, that doesn't mean that I can't be there for her. If I truly love her the way I say I do, I'll be there for her." Lance explained.

 

Keith looked at him in the eyes, assuring Lance that he was listening. A tear rolled down Lance's cheek. "Don't cry Lance. If no one was there for you when you were heartbroken, well, I'm here now. I'm your leader and your friend and I will be there for you. Lance. You're an amazing friend and teammate. The fact that you're willing to console the person who broke your heart after her heart as also been broken, that's amazing." Keith replied. Another tear rolled down Lance's cheek. Keith wiped the tear from Lance's cheek with his thumb. "It's okay Lance. I'm here for you." Keith whispered. Lance and Keith both embraced each other in a tight and warm hug.

 

Pidge turned around to check on everyone and she noticed Keith and Lance hugging. "Aw! Keith and Lance sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Pidge shouted. The rest of the team turned over to them and laughed. They both let go immediately. "Ew. I would never!" Lance yelled, pushing Keith away from him. "Uh, yeah! That's gross. We were obviously wrestling!" Keith added. They all turned back around. Except Shiro. Shiro smirked at Keith. Keith rolled his eyes.

 

"I didn't know I could comfort a teammate and be making out with them!" Keith said in a quiet voice so only Lance could hear. Lance chuckled. "Anyways man, I wish you good luck with Allura. I hope you guys end up together and happy." Keith said. There was a bitter taste in Keith's mouth. It was because Keith didn't actually feel that way. Sure, he wanted to see Lance happy but, Allura had never made him happy. Allura had hurt Lance since the moment he laid eyes on her to the very moment now. Keith never liked Allura and seeing Lance this upset over her made him only dislike her more.

 

Of course, Keith knew that it wasn't Allura's fault. Allura didn't know that Lance was upset over her. None of the team had noticed. The main reason Keith had noticed is because well, he was crushing on Lance so badly. Any second he could, Keith looked at Lance and admired his beautiful caramel skin, so soft and pretty. Keith loved to admire Lance's beautiful sapphire eyes and his soft and shiny chocolate hair. He admired Lance's thin yet fit figure. He admired Lance's cheesy jokes and bad attempts at flirting even if the flirting wasn't for him.

 

They had been on Pidge's lion for about a little more than an hour. They knew they were close. Lance's face beamed with excitement to just run to his mother and hug her so tightly. Lance ached for his mother's soft kissing on his forehead and her warm hugs. Lance wanted to see his mother so badly.

 

Keith on the other hand, had nothing to forward to at Earth. On like the rest of the human paladins, his family was out here in space. It consisted of his mother and his brother, Shiro. Pidge's family, except  her brother who was working with the rebel fighters, was on Earth. Hunk's family was also on Earth. Although Shiro did have his little brother Keith out in space with him, Shiro had a grandfather who had raised him to be the man he is today and also a role model for his younger brother. Allura and Coran were excited to see all the other humans. Romelle hadn't said a single peep since they got in the lion.


	3. III

**An Hour Later**

 

"We're entering Earth's atmosphere. Currently setting coordinates to Arizona. Cloaking will be activating in ten minutes once we enter the troposphere. Stay calm and collected guys." Pidge explained. They all nodded. Lance, who was the one looking forward to landing on Earth, had fallen asleep. Keith thought he looked so precious, it hurt Keith to wake him up but, he had to.

 

"Lance..." Keith whispered, shaking him. "Lance!" Hunk shouted. "Huh...?" Lance puzzled. "We're here." Allura whispered, holding Lance's hand in her's. "No way!" Lance beamed, running to the screen of the green lion. Lance was bursting with happiness. Lance's happiness was contagious because everyone else, including Mr. Emo Keith, was also happy to be back home.

 

"I actually can't believe this is happening! I've been looking forward for this day since the moment we flew out to space." Lance chimed. Keith chuckled, arms crossed on his chest. Keith walked over to Shiro.

 

"Hey Shiro. Are you excited?" Keith questioned. Shiro nodded. "Of course I am. I'm ready to see my baby." Shiro replied. Keith smiled. "I'm excited to see Adam too." Keith added. Shiro smiled warmly in the thought of his love back on Earth ready to embrace him. Shiro was getting choked up but, he didn't want to cry in front of Keith because Keith was his younger brother, almost like a son. He was an example for him. He didn't want to get sentimental over Adam. Shiro changed the subject over to Keith.

 

Shiro looked over to the rest of the paladins to make sure none of them were eves-dropping. They weren't. They were all focused on Earth and their families. Allura and the other aliens were also excited to explore this new planet. Now that Shiro was sure no one was listening to their conversation, Shiro spoke.

 

"Hey Keith. I wanted to ask you a question. And as your older brother and father figure, I hope you can trust me with your truthful answer." Shiro stated. Keith's heart began to race. He had no clue what the question would be and he was nervous. "Okay, so... I've kind of noticed that you and Lance have been getting closer and I was wondering, do you perhaps have any new feelings for Lance?" Shiro quizzed. Keith's breath stopped, his stomach churning.

 

"I..." Keith hesitated. "Be honest with me." Shiro added. "Well, to be completely honest, I guess you've caught on. I've actually had feelings for him ever since you... uh... died? It's just... I don't know. I think I'm just stupid and confused." Keith mumbled. "Keith, there's nothing stupid about having feelings for someone especially if they mean a lot to you. Keith, if you want me to help you, with your feelings or maybe finding out how he feels, I am here." Shiro smiled, resisting a smirk. Keith blushed, "You can help but, don't make it obvious." Keith threatened. Shiro nodded in agreement. "Got it." Shiro assured.

 

The invisibility cloak had been activated. "Tell me, why do you like him?" Shiro quizzed. Keith thought for a second. "Well, he's really funny. His jokes, no matter how corny they are, are hilarious. His determination is amazing. I love his confidence. I also love that he's the least selfless person on the team. He's an overall great person and not to mention that he's extremely handsome." Keith said, nearly melting in the thought of Lance. Shiro grinned. Keith noticed the grin and shoved Shiro. "Stop! You're making me blush!" Keith shouted. Surprisingly, the team hadn't even heard his yell.

 

"I'll stop teasing you for now." Shiro said, standing up. Keith mumbled something under his breath. Shiro ignored it. "Five minutes till we land. Remain calm." Pidge stated, voice firm. Keith walked over to the group, Shiro following. Keith knew how much this meant to Lance. He placed his hand on Lance's shoulder. "It's been amazing flying with you cadet." Keith said, staring deeply into Lance's beautiful sapphire eyes. Lance stared back into his. Keith felt a spark of romance, or romantic tension. Keith wanted to badly to lean into Lance and kiss his soft pink lips passionately. Keith resisted and let go of his shoulder to lean into Pidge's screen. "Five minutes, huh?" Keith puzzled. Hunk nodded.

 

"So, as soon as we land, we'll split up to go to our families and assure them that we're alive and well. After that, all must return to the green lion to prepare for an invasion. Got it?" Pidge stated. They all nodded in unison. "Great." Pidge said, tapping on her screen.

 

Keith's heart raced. Not from arriving on Earth but, because Lance was standing right next to him. He could smell Lance's beautiful aroma. It consisted of blueberries, from his lotion, and a flower scent from his shampoo and conditioner. Keith knew he could never pull that off. Keith smelled like cheap shampoo and sweat. The lion finally landed on Earth. Pidge activated the cloak for two hours. Everyone walked out of the robot, onto the dessert sand. "The Garrison should be only about ten minutes away. Everyone, follow me." Pidge commanded. Everyone followed as told.

 

They all walked behind Pidge and Hunk who were leading the line. Allura, Romelle, and Coran all looked around in awe while speaking about how beautiful Earth was. Krolia and Shiro admired the beauty of Earth. Both of them excited to be back. That left Keith and Lance. Lance was bursting with joy. Keith on the other hand was not. Keith had no where to go because he had all of his family here.

 

After ten minutes of endless walking, they finally arrived at the Garrison. There, they all split up. Pidge walked home to her parents. Hunk walked home to his family. Romelle, Allura, and Coran all were told to go and explore Earth and its natural beauties. Lance sprinted to his home. That left Keith, Krolia, and Shiro. "So, Mrs. Kogane, I actually wanted to know if you gave Keith permission to go and meet Lance's family." Shiro asked, smirking. Keith's face turned beat red. "And why's that?" Krolia puzzled. "Well, your son over here, he's caught feelings for a certain Cuban flirty boy on our team." Shiro answered. Krolia grinned. "Aw baby! You like him?! That's so cute! Keith liking someone?! Aw!" Krolia sang. Keith was embarrassed. He thanked the universe that none of his friends or teammates were around to witness this humiliation. "Go on baby." Krolia said, pushing Keith towards Lance's direction.

 

Keith caught up with Lance. "What are you doing Keith? I thought you were staying with Shiro and your mom?" Lance questioned. Keith hesitated. "Well, they're actually going to show the Alteans around so they won't get lost. I decided why not go and meet your family. I have nothing else to do." Keith responded, trying to play it off cool. "Whatever. I'll have to warn you though. My mother gives really tight hugs. My older siblings have children and they're noisy. My father is really grumpy. And then there's my grandma. She's also very obnoxious. I get it from her." Lance joked. "Don't they sound fun." Keith replied.

 

Keith and Lance were walking side by side, their hands nearly touching each other. Keith did and in his power to resist grabbing his hand and interlocking fingers. It was killing Keith to see Lance so beautifully. The golden sun shining on his caramel colored skin giving it a beautiful glow. The wind blew softly against their faces, blowing Lance's chocolate hair in the wind. Keith couldn't resist falling even more in love with him.

 

Lance also had a whole ton of thoughts in his brain. He wondered why Keith decided to follow him out of anyone else on the team. What really bothered Lance was, why did he enjoy Keith's presence? Keith made him feel comfortable. He made him want to be himself. Lance felt so happy around Keith. If only Keith knew how much he had missed him. Lance had spent his days lonely locked in his room playing video games and sometimes crying. Now that Keith was here, Keith sucked out all the sadness from him and gave him happiness.

 

They had finally arrived in a very quiet neighborhood. From a distance, Lance could see his mother sitting outside on his stairs, he face in her hands. His older sister Veronica sat right next to her, patting her back while wiping tears from her own face. Lance's heart broke at the sight. He knew they were crying because they probably thought Lance was dead. Lance ran towards his mother and sister, yelling, "Mama! Veronica!"

 

Keith watched him, trying to keep up with him. Lance's mother looked up to see her long lost son. "No. Now way..." She mumbled. The realization hit her like a truck. "Son!" She yelled in Spanish. Veronica ran towards him to. All them tightly hugged each other. "Guys! Lance is back!" Veronica yelled. Keith saw two older men run out, with a whole group of children. "Lance! I can't believe it!" Lance's older brother, Miguel yelled. They all got into a big group hug. Keith's heart felt warm. Lance's mom had noticed the pale boy in the back, staring at them. "Who's that?" His mother asked in Spanish. "Oh! That's my friend and leader, Keith. He's a great guy. He doesn't speak or understand Spanish though so, try to speak to him in English." Lance explained in Spanish. "Ah, okay." She replied.

 

"Hello Keith. I am Lance's mom. My name is Rosa McClain. That's Mrs. McClain to you. Just kidding, you can call me Rosa. It's nice to meet you." Rosa introduced. "It's nice to meet you too amiga!" Keith replied. Keith could hear the strong Spanish accent in her English but, Keith thought it was adorable. "I am Keith Kogane. Your son's friend and leader. I am the leader of team Voltron, a huge robot used to fight intergalactic wars." Keith explained. Rosa looked at Lance. Lance translated everything Keith said into Spanish. "Ah, okay." She replied. "So, you've been fighting wars in space?" She questioned in Spanish. Lance nodded. She sighed. "Tell him to come inside." She told Lance.

 

"My mom said to come inside." Lance said, walking into his house. Keith followed.


	4. IV

Lance told Keith to take a seat on their huge leather couch. Keith did as told. Lance sat next to him. "Hey Keith! My name's Veronica. I was born and raised in Cuba and brought to America when I was ten. It's nice to meet you." Veronica beamed. Keith also heard a slight latina accent in her voice. It wasn't as strong as Lance's mother but, it was definitely there. 

"Hey! Name's Keith. I'm leader of team Voltron and friends with your lil bro. It's nice to meet you." Keith replied, shaking her hand. Veronica left the room to enter the kitchen.

"My mother's making dinner so, we'll have to wait a few till it's ready. It's hispanic culture that the woman spend time in the kitchen. Although, when I used to live with my mother, I loved helping out as much as I could in the kitchen. That saying, I knew how to cook up a few meals." Lance said, raising his eyebrow trying to impress Keith. It worked. Keith was impressed. "Never thought you'd know how to cook." Keith teased. Lance elbowed him. "And you sure know how to?" Lance teased back. "I can make instant noodles and scrambled eggs." Keith responded. "Pfft-" Lance said. 

"Even my five year old knows how to make instant noodles." Lance replied. "Whatever." Keith said, rolling his eyes. "Anyways, what do you think?" Lance asked. "Of what?" Keith questioned. "Of my family?" Lance said. "Oh, they're pretty cool. I think your sister is pretty cool. I now see where you get all that energy from. Heh." Keith said, smirking slightly. Keith moved his hand closer to Lance's, softly placing his index finger into Lance's. Lance noticed and blushed. "Uh, what are you doing?" Lance said, removing his hand from Keith. 

Keith's face turned a bright crimson. "Oh, I- I'm- I don't know... Sorry. I- I wasn't paying attention. M-my bad." Keith stuttered. Lance blushed a soft pink. Lance wondered why Keith was so flustered. That wasn't like him. Keith's heart raced a million miles per hour. "Sorry." Keith mumbled. Lance slowly caught on what was happening. Lance didn't believe it but, was it possible that Keith maybe liked him? Lance's heart fluttered at the thought of it. Lance held in a huge smile that was trying to come out of him. Lance loved seeing flustered Keith since Keith's always angry or emotionless and to see him so embarrassed, Lance found it cute. 

Lance wanted to tease Keith while not making it obvious that he knew or had caught on. Lance lifted his and and moved Keith's bangs from his eyes. Lance stared deeply into Keith's amethyst eyes. Keith's heart was now beating so quickly, he was sure it had missed a few beats. Keith wasn't sure what was happening. Lance softly and gently touched Keith's jaw, leaning in. Lance knew exactly what he was doing. He leaned in, closing his eyes. Then, Lance moved back and got up. "I have to check to see if my mother's done with dinner." Lance said, holding in a big grin. 

Lance ran into his bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. Lance knew that he just wanted to tease Keith and that he didn't actually like him back. Or, at least, that's what Lance wanted to believe. Lance had originally went in with the intent of making Keith flustered but, instead, Lance left with the feelings of actually wanted to lean into Keith's pink plump lips and kiss him gently and passionately. Lance slapped himself. "No Lance. You're not gay." Lance whispered into his mirror. "Think about Allura." He told himself. Lance closed his eyes trying to imagine Allura but, he couldn't. He could only think of the look on Keith's face when he was leaning in for a kiss. His heart began racing. His face red. Lance got a hold of himself and left the bathroom, as confident as ever. 

"Yo Veronica! Is dinner ready yet?" Lance asked. "Not yet!" She replied. Lance sighed. He walked back to Keith. He saw Keith smiling while looking out of the window. Lance couldn't resist wanting to tease him more. "Hey Keith. Dinner isn't ready yet." Lance said, in a low voice. Keith turned around. "Oh, you're back. Welcome." Keith said, no emotion in his voice. In reality, Keith was bursting inside with so many emotions with what had happened previously. "My mother's making fried chicken and white rice. I don't know if you want." Lance asked. "Uh, sure. Why not? I love rice a lot actually. Shiro would always make rice back when I lived in the shack." Keith said. "Cool, cool." Lance replied.

"So, uh. How much time do we have left until we have to return to Pidge's lion?" Keith asked. "About... half an hour?" Lance replied, squinting his eyes to look at the clock. "Gotcha." Keith said firmly. Lance placed his hand on Keith thigh. Keith's eyes widened. He didn't know how to react. Keith kept his cool and decided to change the subject to Allura. 

"So, how are things going with Allura? You're still up on her, eh?" Keith quizzed. "Uh... I don't know actually. I mean, yeah she's beautiful and amazing but, I feel like the best way to get over her is to just confess directly and have her explain her feelings to me." Lance said, removing his hand from Keith's thigh and placing it on his own. "When do you plan on telling her? It's not healthy for you to be crushing on someone who for one, doesn't like you back and two, is currently dealing with a heartbreak herself. The only thing Allura needs from you is to be there for her." Keith suggested. Lance nodded. "I mean, I guess I'll tell her later today if we don't get invaded. Pidge hasn't sent us any signal of any foreign ships in our solar system so, I think we'll be fine for another twenty four hours or so." Lance answered. "Okay. Listen, if you need me for support or anything. I'm always available." Keith stated.

"Got it." Lance said, smiling weakly. Lance knew he was setting himself up for heartbreak but, he chose to ignore that because if there was one thing Lance knew is that, he may or might not have caught feelings for Keith. Like, it kind of felt like a moving on process. Lance wasn't sure. Lance wasn't gay. But, nor was he straight. "Hey, yo. So, I mean we all know that I am head over heals for Allura but, you've never once talked about your feelings towards anyone. You can share anything with me." Lance teased, elbowing Keith lightly. 

Keith felt his breath stop. He grinned his thighs tightly. "Uh, that's because I don't like anyone. Love is a waste of time. You're only setting yourself up for a severe heartbreak if they reject you which by the way, most of the time, people do end up getting rejected." Keith said, trying to sound tough. Lance chuckled. "I'm not surprised. Listen man, love ain't all that bad. It just takes a while to find the right person. Someone who will make you happy just by their presence. On the journey to finding your soulmate, of course you're going to run through some obstacles like rejection, breakups, cheating, and so many other rough things like that. But, once you've conquered them all, you'll find your wonderful soulmate waiting at the end of the dark tunnel." Lance explained. 

Keith looked at the ground. "That's so cheesy." Keith replied. Lance rolled his eyes. He got up, extending his hands out to Keith. "What?" Keith said. "Let's dance." Lance said. Keith blushed. "I don't know how to dance. You already know my asian ass can't dance." Keith joked. "Bruh, I've seen plenty of Latinos who can't dance. Race has nothing to do with it. It's more about how much rhythm you got in your hips and legs." Lance responded. Keith smiled. "Ugh, fine. I don't have any rhythm in my hips either. I ain't Shakira." Keith said. "I'll teach you then." Lance offered. 

Lance grabbed his sister's phone and connected it to the speaker. He played "I Like It" by Cardi B. He turned it up. He placed his his hands on Keith's hip and the other on on his shoulder. "Place both of your hands on my hips." Lance instructed. Keith placed his hand on one of his hips and did the same with the other. Lance moved his hip to the side and his legs followed the rhythm of his hips. "Move to the rhythm of the beat." Lance continued. Keith copied Lance's movements. Lance pressed his hips against Keith's. They were now moving in sync. Both followed every beat of the song. Lance pressed even more. In the heat of the moment, Lance grabbed Keith's ass and pressed Keith's body even closer to his. Keith couldn't process anything that was happening so he just played along.

Lance moved his feet across the wooden floor, moving his hips and legs. He wrapped his arms around Keith's neck and Keith gently ran his fingers up the front of Lance's shirt. He used his other hand to grab Lance's jaw, using his thumb to stoke his cheek and then lips. Lance and Keith moved their shoulders in unison with the song. Lance and Keith stared into each other's eyes deeply. Lance slipped his hand up Keith's shirt, feeling every single ab and the gentle feeling of Keith's soft pale skin. Keith held in his moans. "I thought you said you couldn't dance." Lance said, running his other hand through Keith's hair gently. "I'm just copying your movements." Keith replied. Lance giggled. 

Veronica walked into the living room to inform Lance and Keith that dinner was ready but, instead of expecting them to be sitting on the couch being bored, they had the speaker turned up all the way, and they were both dancing sensually. Veronica was in shock. She quietly wakes up behind Lance. Keith hadn't noticed Veronica entered the room because he was looking down and his feet. Veronica tip-toed as quietly as possible. She then flicked the back of Lance's head. "Seems like you're both have a fun time." Veronica emphasized on the "fun." Lance immediately removed his hands from Keith and Keith did the same. They both stood there startled and embarrassed. 

"Uh, it's not what it looks like." Lance tried to explain. "Mhm. It seems like you found yourself a boyfriend...!" Veronica laughed. "Shut up Veronica!" Lance shouted. Veronica was getting out of breath from laughing so hard. Keith stood their, shame washing his body. "I won't tell mom. But, just know that, if y'all are getting heated, there's plenty of rooms in this house for privacy." Veronica joked. Lance's small pink blush slowly turned to a crimson. "As if." Lance rolled his eyes. "Anyways, dinner is ready." Veronica said, calming herself down. Lance scoffed and walked to the dinner table. Keith awkwardly followed. Veronica held in her laughter and walked after the two boys.

There was a huge table. Well, they were a huge family. "Take a seat boys." Rosa demanded. They did as told. Both boys sat next to each other. "Pray." Rosa said in Spanish. "What did she say?" Keith whispered to Lance. "She said to pray. You don't have to but, it's a religious and cultural practice for us to do so." Lance responded. Keith wasn't religious but, he didn't want to look like the odd one so, he closed his eyes and pretended to pray. He could hear all of them praying to their God in Spanish. He could hear Lance praying in Spanish too. Keith smiled at hearing Lance's cute Spanish accent. He didn't have any accent in English but, in Spanish, you could it hear it loud in clear. They all prayed for about two minutes and then, they all began eating. Keith followed. He was used to eating with chopsticks because his brother was Asian and his father was Asian, so they all ate with chopsticks all the time. Of course, Keith knew how to use a spoon. He had used it several times when eating in the castle of lions. 

In Keith's opinion, the food smelled delicious. He grabbed the spoon and began scooping up rice. He put the rice into his mouth. It had so much flavor. It tasted so good. He wanted to take a piece from his chicken. He looked for a knife and fork but nothing. He looked at the others. They were eating the chicken with only their fingers and teeth. Keith decided to do the same. He ripped pieces of the chicken and placed them into his mouth. The chicken was also delicious. 

After they all finished eating, Mrs. McClain walked around to pick up all the plates and silverware. As she washed the dishes both Lance and Keith walked over to her. "Hey mom. I actually have to get going now. It was fun stopping by. I hope we can see each other again but for now, I have responsibilities." Lance said. Rosa turned over and embraced both Keith and Lance into a tight hug. "I'll miss you boys. Come home soon." Rosa said, a tear rolling down her cheek. Lance's eyes were also watering. "Bye mama." He said. His mother gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. "It was nice meeting you Keith. You'll always be in my prayers." Rosa said, voice shaky. Both boys walked out of the house. Veronica ran out the door. "Aye, don't forgot this for protection. Take care future brother in law!" Veronica teased, handing them a condom. Keith laughed nervously. Lance was annoyed and embarrassed. Keith grabbed the condom. "I'll keep it as a memory of you." Keith joked back. Lance blushed seeing Keith above the item into the back of his pocket. 

They both now had to walk back to the green lion.


	5. V

After a few minutes of walking, the whole team had been waiting for them, arms crossed. "What took you guys so long?" Pidge yelled clearly irritated. Lance swallowed. "I'm sorry." Lance replied. "No! No you're not! If you were, you wouldn't have came late! Imagine if the Galra attacked?! Just imagine?! We wouldn't be able to form Voltron because we don't have our leader and our red paladin! You're so annoying Lance..." Pidge yelled, mumbling the last sentence under her breath. It was loud enough for Lance and Keith to hear. Lance was hurt. Keith could see the hurt in Lance's eyes. Keith knew he felt genuinely sorry. It wasn't even all of Lance's fault. It was half of Keith's fault too. Only reason Pidge didn't say anything is because she knew wouldn't take shit from her and he would snap back. Lance on the other hand, Lance wouldn't reply. He would stay silent and lock up the hurt and guilt. 

Keith stepped forward, grabbing Pidge's arm. "If you have something to say to Lance, say it out loud. You're a selfish bitch who only ever cares about herself. Throughout all this time we've been fighting and sacrificing ourselves, you've been complaining about how you want to find your family. You think that just because you're the brain of the team you can be a self entitled little bitch. Step the fuck back because you're not. Lance has sacrificed more than you ever will on this team. Never once did Lance doubt the team or want to return the Earth because he didn't want to be paladin anymore. You need to sit the fuck down because here's a little reality check, you're intelligence doesn't make you any less of a arrogant asshole. Fuck you." Keith shouted at her, shoving her out the way. "Come on Lance." Keith said. Lance followed him. Pidge glared at Keith. She wasn't sure how to respond so she remained silent.

The others stared in shock at seeing Keith defend Lance. Well, everyone except Shiro. Shiro patted Pidge on the shoulder, "Don't worry Pidge." Pidge nodded and walked into he lion too. 

"Keith, maybe you shouldn't have said that the way you did? You definitely could've handled that situation better as a leader and friend." Shiro suggested. "Well, so could have she." Keith snapped back. Shiro remained calm. "I get it. It hurts to see someone who someone who means a lot to you but, you hurt Pidge in the process." Shiro said. "So? She hurt Lance. She got a taste of her own medicine." Keith spat. Shiro inhaled. "I hope you take time to realize that there was a better way to assess that situation and in the process, grow as a person and leader." Shiro replied. Keith stayed silent. He scoffed and walked over to Lance. 

"Sorry about that Lance. I don't know who the hell she thinks she is to talk to you like that." Keith explained. "No. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I let down the team. I mean, it isn't the first time I let them down. Heh..." Lance responded. "You didn't let anyone down. Especially not me or Shiro. You're doing great." Keith cheered. Lance smiled. "Thanks man." He replied.

"Oh, by the way. Will you talk to Allura?" Keith asked. Lance nodded. "Hey, Allura. Can I talk to you?" He shouted from across the lion. Allura walked over to him. "Yeah. What's wrong?" Allura puzzled. "Well, I've been meaning to address this for a while now. I... I like you Allura. You're beautiful, funny, smart, brave, and so fun to be around. It's just... I know you don't feel the same way. Especially not after being heartbroken by someone who you were deeply in love with. I'm sorry about that by the way." Lance explained. Allura's eyesbrows furrowed. "Lance... Thank you. Also, thank you for telling me. Sadly, I don't feel the same way just like you said. I'm sorry. We can still always be friends." Allura responded. Lance smiled weakly. "Yeah..." He sighed. Allura hugged him, kissing his cheek. "You'll find someone way better than me that loves you back." She assured Lance. Lance hugged her back, "Thank you." 

She smiled and then let go. She walked away from him. Lance watched as he walked away from her. Lance felt sad yet, he felt so happy that he could finally get that out of his chest without having a negative answer. On the bright side, Allura was still willing to be his friend which is all Lance needed. Keith looked out the window, leaning against the wall with his hands crossed on his chest, his face emotionless. 

"It went well." Lance said. "Glad." He replied, continuing to look out the window. Lance looked out the window too. All he saw was Keith's reflection. He sighed. Lance was definitely falling for this kid. There was no stopping it now. Especially not after he was friend zoned by his former crush. Lance also suspected that Keith might like him. Well, to be honest, Lance had suspected that for a while. Keith was always a little flirty with him. Lance didn't think much of it. Now, he realizes that all of those were attempts to flirt with him. Lance smiled at the thought of Keith actually liking him back. 

"We're heading back to the moon. We'll all retrieve our lions and then I'll give you guys instructions from there." Pidge said. All of them nodded. It would be two more hours for them to reach the moon again. Lance easily fell asleep so, he decided to just take a two hour nap. Keith on the other hand was super hyper and couldn't remain calm for a second. He repeatedly tapped his foot as Lance was asleep. He was bored. "By the way Shiro, did you go and see Adam?" Keith asked. Shiro remained silent. 

"No. I couldn't find him at the Garrison." Shiro murmured. Keith sighed. "Don't worry. He loves you. He would never forget about you." Keith assured him. Shiro nodded, forcing a smile. 

Two Hours Later

"Wake up! We're here!" Pidge shouted. All the team walked out of the lion to their own. Half of them were still tired and almost half-asleep. They all dragged their feet to their lions and took a seat in their chairs. They powered on their lions. "All active." Keith said. Pidge huffed. "Got it." She said. There was tension between Pidge and Keith but, they both had to work to together because she was the brains and he was the leader. They went hand in hand. 

"Scan the area for nearby ships and Hunk, scam the farther solar system for coming ships." Keith ordered. "Allura and Lance, activate your lions and be ready for attack." Keith continued. Pidge and Hunk clicked furiously to scan for any ships. Allura and Lance both prepared for attack. Shiro smiled at Keith. "Keith, Shiro and I are proud of what you've become. The little rebellious kid who hated everyone has now become a caring leader who knows what he's doing. We're proud." Krolia said. "Thanks." Keith replied. 

"No ships nearby." Pidge said. "Uh, guys. My screen is telling me they is a ship coming from Uranus. It seems to be radiating coordinates which is why it was easy to spot it. I think it might be sending signals to other Galra ships." Hunk worried. Keith prepared for attack. "Hunk, continue to keep track on them. Share you screen with Pidge and keep us updating. The rest of us, power up your ships with as much power attack you can. They seem to have backup." Keith commanded. Everyone followed as told. 

"Allura, is there anything I can do to help?" Romelle asked. "Romelle, just make sure Coran doesn't mess with anything." Allura replied. Romelle giggled. "Got it." She said. 

"They seem to be approaching really quick. They're now near Mars." Pidge said. "Woah! That's fast!" Lance shrieked. "Calm down." Allura said. "Okay... form Voltron!" Keith yelled. All of them flew their lions, concentrating their energy and focus into forming Voltron. Soon after, they had formed the huge robotic man. "Prepare for attack! Form sword!" Keith dictated. They centered their energy into forming the sword. "Now, form shield!" Keith added. They followed. "Brace for attack." Keith said coldly.


	6. VI

The ship had already approached Earth. There was five huge ships behind it. 

Keith bit his lips. He broke into a cold sweat. "You're doing a great job Keith." Shiro comforted Keith. Keith nodded. He took a deep breath in, then out. "Hold firm ground." Keith said. Allura and Hunk powered their focus into holding a firm stance so they wouldn't be knocked out of balance easily. "Fire!" Keith yelled. Lance fired a beam from his sword. It hit the front ship. The ships starting firing several lasers at them. "Dodge!" Keith added. Voltron dodged several hits but, also took a lot of damage.

They fired off severa lasers form their sword and from the eyes. They were waiting for the ships to come closer so they can do close combat. That's when all of a sudden, a ship from behind them, sneak attacked them and completely electrocuted the whole robot. "Don't touch metal!" Keith yelled. They all took their hands off of the metal and got off the floor siting just on their chairs. 

"We have an issue." Hunk panicked. "The power just went out on all lions." Allura continued. Keith was panicking. He didn't know what to do. The shock wave was over now but, they were defenseless with powerless lions. "We can't even split up." Keith huffed. Then, the ship blasted them with a second wave of electricity. The ships in front of them began blasting them mercilessly. "Careful!" Lance yelled. "We need to exit Voltron. Being in here won't do any good. We need to sneak aboard their ship. Coran and Romelle stay here and watch the ship. Pidge, you also stay here and try to restore power to Voltron. Shiro, Lance, Allura, Hunk and I will all invade the main ship and try to cut their power. Got that?" Keith dictated. "Got it." Pidge replied. All the Paladins except Pidge left the ship and flew to the main ship.

They snuck into the ship. "Here's the plan. Hunk and Allura, you check the main lobby. Shiro, wall around and tell us if there's anyone approaching any of us. Lance and I will go to the lower levels and try to cut off their main power source." Keith explained. They all nodded in unison. "Perfect. Split up." Keith commanded. They all split up. 

Keith and Lance walked across the long hall. They were quiet, listening for any sound they could hear. They both took out their bayards. Lance had forgotten that he had a sword. "Hey, is that a sword?" Keith whispered, impressed. "Uh, yeah. It's my new weapon." Lance responded. Keith stared at it impressed. "Nice." He chuckled. 

They snuck around a corner and ran through the hall. They saw a guard in the distance. Lance transformed his sword into a sniper. They hid behind a pile of metal boxes. Lance aimed his sniper towards the guard's head. Lance hesitated for a second then, pulled the trigger. The bullet broke through the atmosphere, going right through the guard's head. "Immediate knock out." Lance whispered. "Shiro, is this hall cleared." Keith asked into his mic. "Yup. Turn left and then head straight, on the right, there should be five guards. Take them down or sneak past them and there's some stairs leading downstairs." Shiro instructed. "Mhm." Keith said. 

"Let's go." He whispered. They both walked down the hall and made a right. They ran down the hall then, looked to their right. There was another stack of boxes that could hide them for a second. They hid behind them. "Attack or sneak past?" Lance asked. Keith had to think. "There's five of them. There's no possible way to sneak around. We have to fight them. If we shoot one bullet, it'll attract their attention. Change your bayard to a sword and let's go." Keith replied. 

Lance's shifted his sniper into a broadsword. They nodded in sync. Both ran up to the guards, ready to stab them. Then, from the back, a Galra soldier shot Lance with her pistol. "Nice try." She said, flipping her hair. Lance fell to the floor, holding his wound. She shot another bullet to Keith. Keith deflected it with his sword. The bullet shot passed her into a wall. "Hm." She said. The guards began shooting at both of them. "Lance!" Keith shouted. Three lasers were aimed at him. Lance was too weak to fight. He had been shot right in the chest. Keith threw himself onto Lance to protect him. The hot lasers shot Keith. They weren't strong enough to trespass his suit though. 

Keith picked Lance up and placed him on his shoulder. Keith drew his sword and began slicing the robots. All five were immediately destroyed. He placed Lance gently on the floor and went to go on fight the Galra. "Come at me!" Keith shouted. She shot several shots directed at Keith's head. She missed three and one hit his shoulder, the other hit his thigh. He ran up to the Galra woman. He ran full force, sword aimed for her chest. She continued to shoot him. The Galra was panicking so, she aimed wherever she could. One bullet his other shoulder and the others completely missed. Her stabbed the sword right into her rest, pushing it up for more damage. The woman immediately fell to the ground, a puddle of blood formed on the ground. Keith took his sword from his chest and stabbed her throat to make sure she was gone for good. She was.

He withdrew his sword and ran to Lance. "Lance! Lance!" Keith shouted, shaking him. Lance, still conscious, said, "I'm fine. Just a little wound." Lance joked, still in pain. He didn't want to worry Keith. Keith ripped out a piece of cloth from his bottom armor. He ripped the black metal part out, exposing his wounded thigh. He wrapped it around Lance's chest to stop the bleeding. "Is that okay?" Keith asked. "You seem to be more injured than me." Lance said. "No. I'm fine. Didn't shoot any vital organs or parts." Keith replied, pressing his wound. "Can you get up?" He questioned. Lance nodded. "Great." Keith said, forcing a smile. He extended his hand out for Lance to grab. Lance grabbed his hand and Keith pulled him up. He got up and dusted himself off. "Thanks man." Lance thanked. Keith smiled. "No problem." Keith said.

They both took the flight of stairs down. It was pretty dark. The only light was the soft purple glow from the main engine. "We're here. Shiro. Scan our area for any soldiers or guards." Keith said. "Nothing. You're safe." Shiro said. He turned off his mic. Both boys walked into the dark room towards the power source. Keith took out his knife and cut a few wires. Lance began typing codes to insert a virus into the system. They both had to work quick though because five minutes after they cut off the system, the ship would self destruct. "Hunk, Allura, and Shiro. Exit the ship. We're on it now." Keith ordered. 

"Ah-ha! Done!" Lance said, the screen displaying a huge red error screen. Keith cut a final wire. "Alright, let's take a short cut. Behind this room should be a ladder leading to outside the ship." Keith said. They both ran out the room to the ladder. They claimed as quickly as they could. Keith got out the ship first and helped Lance out. 

The both flew back to the Voltron lion. "Power out on main ship. Power back on in Voltron." Pidge informed. "Perfect." Keith said. "We need to fly out of here as quickly as possible." Allura said. Allura and Hunk boosted the speed in the lions' engines. They all flew out. They flew quickly past their solar system.

After a few hours, they had arrived at another solar system. They landed in the nearest solid planet. They all split up and got out of their lions. They stepped onto the empty planet. The heat was almost unbearable. "We can't take off our suits." Allura warned. They all groaned. The others who didn't have suits stayed in the lions. It was now only Shiro, Keith, Lance, Allura, Pidge, and Hunk because they were the only one's who had suits. "That was hectic." Hunk laughed nervously. "The ship should've self destructed by now, also destroying the other ships." Pidge stated. 

They all sighed in relief. "I... I don't think I can handle this stress anymore. It's so repetitive and frustrating." Pidge nearly yelled. "We have to protect the universe though. We can't give up." Shiro said. Pidge sighed in frustration. She didn't reply. Keith went to check on Lance.

He unwrapped the cloth from his chest. Keith cleaned the wound and put heating cream on it. He his black t-shirt from his lion and wrapped it tightly around Lance's wound. Keith made sure it was firm and then looked up at Lance. He could see his reflection in Lance's gorgeous eyes. Lance grabbed Keith's hands and held them firmly. "Thank you for being there for me when no one else was." Lance whispered. "Thank you for defending me and protecting me always. I couldn't ask for better leader and friend. You've acted more like a best friend than my actual best friends have. I appreciate that." Lance added. Keith smiled, slightly blushing. 

Lance let go of Keith's hands. They stared at each other passionately. Both of their hearts racing and fluttering. Lance grabbed Keith's faced and leaned into it. He closed his eyes, ready to press his lips against Keith's. Keith wrapped his hands around Lance's neck, also ready to taste Lance's lips. He closed his eyes and leaned into Lance. Both of them leaned in closer and closer until... Pidge. 

"Hey! There's another Galra ship aiming towards us!" Pidge shouted, pointing at the big purple object in the sky. Lance sighed. Keith was still shook. Lance ran to his lion. Shiro walked in Keith's direction. "Nice one." Shiro said, patting Keith on the back. Keith stood there, paralyzed. He couldn't believe that Lance almost kissed him for a second time. Keith brushed his bang from his eyes, taking a deep breath in to compose himself. He walked back to his lion. All lions began shooting at the object. They weren't one hundred percent sure that it was a Galra ship but, they knew it was better to be safe than sorry. 

The ship suddenly disappeared. Almost as if it teleported away. They all exited their ships again. "We need to see if there's any life on here. Maybe a kingdom? I don't know." Allura suggested. They all followed behind Allura. Keith and Lance standing far away from each other. Lance was walking with Hunk on the left and Keith with Shiro on the right. They didn't want the team to know there was anything between them. Well, was there? Neither of them know. 

They walked towards a huge tree. "Uh, this is the only life form here but, a tree can't say anything." Lance said, tapping the tree. "Hello. I'm Mr. Deku Tree." Lance tried to impersonate the deku tree from the Legend of Zelda. Keith was the only one who got the reference and even if it was dumb, he couldn't resist but laugh. Everyone turned to look at Keith, shocked that he out of all people, would find Lance's impersonation funny. Keith laughed loud and hard. Lance laughed along with him. Pidge was annoyed if anything. 

"Anyways, maybe this tree hold some soft of secret or something." Allura suggested. Pidge placed her hand on the tree and examined it carefully. "Nothing." Pidge concluded. Hunk sighed. "So, what do we do?" Hunk asked. Pidge shrugged. She was tired of giving the team answers. Keith and Lance decided to stand next to each other. 

"Okay, here's what I know. I will explain as much as I can." Shiro said. Everyone listened. "So, our only threat at the moment is Sendak and Haggar. We just have to destroy them and their army and then we'll be fine. Now, we need to make a plan and how we will destroy them." Shiro explained. They all nodded. "For now, Shiro and I will try to form a plan. You four can uh, explore? Try and see if you find anything." Allura said. They did as told.

Pidge and Hunk wondered off. Lance and Keith both sat on the hot desert sand. Keith grabbed Lance's hand. It was about time Keith admitted his feelings to him. It had been too long.


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW. It’s not too sexual but, there is a intense makeout scene.

"Can we speak?" Keith asked. "Yeah. What's up?" Lance asked. "Well, I feel like, I really should've told you this a while back but, ever since you opened up to me back when Shiro was gone and I was in charge, I began falling for you. I felt so special because I was the only person you trusted. And I still feel that way. You're also special to me because apart from Shiro, you're the only other person I have ever opened up to. That's so because I trust you and I have faith in you." Keith explained. Lance looked at him, straight in the eye. They both blushed. 

"You really think of me as that. Well, I have something to confess too. Keith... I also like you. Without you, I feel so lost. You complete me. You make me feel alive. You're my everything. Without you, I don't know who I am. I feel so alone without you in my life. I can't see a future where you're not there to care about me and support me. Like I said before, you're the only who's actually given a crap about me. No one else has cared the way you did. Thank you." Lance admitted. Keith smiled so big. He covered his smile with his hand because he didn't want to look like a idiot. 

Lance noticed that he was covering his smile. "Don't cover your gorgeous smile." Lance said, removing Keith's hand from his face and placing into his hand. They interlocked fingers, both of their hearts pounding quickly in their chests. It seemed like the world around them slowed down when they were together. Lance climbed onto Keith's lap and sat on it. He ran his hands through Keith's soft raven hair. He removed his bangs from his forehead. They both looked into each other's eyes like they were looking at a starry sky. They stared deeply, admiring each other's beauty. 

Keith again, wrapped his hands around his neck, leaning into Lance's face. Lance closed his eyes and leaned into Keith's. The purple sky shining onto them, and the beautiful red and blue stars dotting them. The wind blew softly against their skin and blew their hair gently with the wind. 

Their lips finally pressed together, Keith could taste the cherry lip balm on Lance. Lance felt Keith's soft lips touching his. Lance climbed further on top of Keith till Lance pinned Keith to the ground. Lance could taste the sweet mint that Keith had eaten a while ago. Keith tasted Lance's lips. It was so good. Keith wanted more. Keith wanted him. Keith pressed harder into Lance's face. Their tongues danced in unison. Lance could feel every part of Keith's mouth. Keith explored Lance's mouth with his tongue while slipping his hand up his shirt. 

They both gasped for breath. "More." Keith whined. Lance began kissing Keith again. Lance bit the inside of Keith's lip gently, while running his hands across Keith's pale skin. Keith felt so helpless but, it felt good. He was being dominated by Lance McClain and he loved it. Lance kissed him passionately, sending Keith trembles right through all of his body. Keith slipped his hand further up. Not only was he exploring Lance's lips and mouth, he was also exploring Lance's body. Lance pinned him down harder. 

Lance pressed his knee against Keith's crotch. Keith moaned into Lance. Lance smirked. Lance wanted Keith badly but, this is enough for now. Lance pulled back from the kiss. Both of them panting. Lance stood up, helping Keith up too. That was both of their first kisses. 

"That was amazing." Lance chimed, his eyes dreamy. Keith could barely breath. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest. He tried to catch his breath but, Lance's presence made him choke. Keith dusted himself off, still panting loudly. Lance was also panting but not as loudly. They were both sweating intensely. "That got intense really quick." Keith expressed. "I know." Lance said, grinning. "If you weren't over here dying on me, we could've went further. Or course, if you're not comfortable, I understand." Lance joked at first. "Heh." Keith replied, blushing brightly. 

"So... are we... boyfriends." Keith asked. "That's right." Lance said, softly tracing Keith's jawline. They both leaned in for a soft kiss, one less sensual and more romantic. 

"I love you." Keith whispered, smiling. 

"I love you too." Lance responded, hugging him tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This is my second fic that I’ve written. :)


End file.
